The present invention relates to hand-guided power tools and, more particularly, to dust collecting arrangements for such tools.
Hand-guided power tools such as saber or jigsaws, as well as reciprocable rasps are well known in the art of cutting any material such as lumber, metal, pipe, masonite, or plastics. In operation, when the material is being removed from the workpiece, undesirable particulate material or dust particles are produced. Particularly in the case where asbestos cement plates are to be cut, the resulting dust particles which are generated in the ambient atmosphere surrounding the tool constitutes a significant safety hazard for the operator. Asbestos cement plates are frequently used in many industrial applications and are comprised of chrysotile asbestos -- a carcinogen. Thus, when such plates are to be cut, measures must be taken to protect the operator from breathing in such cancer-producing substances.